


I'll Take Care of You

by LadyLoki80



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to make the reader feel better when she's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun fluffy one shot. I'm sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Hope you enjoy!

The thermometer beeped and you take it out of my mouth to see the result. 101.....awesome. You make your way back to the bedroom and collapse back on to the bed. You feel a comforting arm wrap around you.  
"How are you feeling?" Steve asks as he kisses your forehead "baby you're burning up!"  
You turn over and give him a pouty look.  
"I'm sick. My temperature is 101 and I'm all stuffed up. Will you take care of me?"  
Steve pulls you closer and rocks you gently.  
"Of course I will. Come on, let's get you tucked into bed and I'll take good care of you. I'm going to go get you some meds and make you something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit, try and get some sleep."  
Steve fluffs your pillows and tucks the covers around you. You close your eyes as Steve makes his way down to the kitchen. A couple of hours later you feel a hand gently rubbing your back. You smile and snuggle deeper into the pillow.  
"Baby I brought you some soup" Steve said softly brushing the hair out of your face "please try and eat a little, for me?"  
You turn over and slowly sit up as Steve removes the lid from the soup. You take the container from him and eat a small spoonful. It tasted like heaven.  
"Good?" he asks as you finish the soup.  
"That was delicious, thank you babe."  
"I told you I'd take care of you" Steve says as he reaches over to grab a bottle of water and some pills "here you go. These should help you feel better. I'm going to go sleep in the guest room so I won't bother you." He went to get up but you grab his hand to stop him.  
"No, don't go. Lay with me? Please?" you ask as you pull him down next to you.  
Wrapping his arms tightly around you, you both fall sleep.

****The next morning****  
You wake up early feeling 100x better. Turning over you watch Steve snoring softly beside you. Careful not to wake him up, you climb out of bed to go make breakfast. As a way of saying thank you to Steve you decide to make him his favorite "all-american" breakfast - bacon, eggs, toast, and home fries. You were so engrossed in making sure breakfast was perfect you didn't hear him sneak up behind you.  
"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Steve whispers in your ear as he wraps his arms around your waist hugging you to him "I'm glad you're feeling better baby."  
"I'm feeling much better, thank you" you say kissing his cheek "and I think you'll have to tell me just how sexy I look" you tease "breakfast is ready baby."  
You both sit down at the table and enjoy breakfast. You couldn't help but smile as you watch him read the paper and sip his coffee. He looks up to catch your gaze and smiles back.  
"Thank you again for taking care of me last night" you say rubbing his hand "I'll take your dish if your done babe."  
"It was delicious, thank you" he says handing you his plate.  
You fill the sink with soapy water and wash the dishes. Humming a song as you place the last dish in the drying rack you gasp as you are lifted up by a pair of strong arms.  
"Steve!!" you laugh as he hoists you over his shoulder "where are we going? Put me down this instant!"  
He made his way upstairs with you still over his shoulder and into your bedroom and gently tosses you on the bed. Giggling, you watch as he slowly removes his shirt revealing his sculpted chest and abs. He climbs onto the bed and holds himself over you.  
"You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" he asks as he softly kisses your lips.  
"No Steve, I'm the lucky one. I'm Captain America's girlfriend."  
He smiles as he slowly lifts your shirt off "God bless America!"


End file.
